Sexy Stormy Night
by PapaDaveBatman
Summary: Another case is finished and John gets drunk. Sherlock kisses drunk John and it slowly goes on from there. Smut, JohnLock  Sherlock/John  BBC version  Words  829


It was a stormy night, Sherlock and John stayed at Angelo's for about an hour or two after their lasted crime was solved. John was somewhat drunk and Sherlock had refused to take even one drink. But once the boys had gotten back to their flat, John wasn't able to walk that much, and Sherlock was full of energy. In his mind, he thought it was just like when he was in college and he was always high off of heroine. They both walked into the house without making too much noise, to not disturb Mrs. Hudson. John was making a fool of himself by constantly falling on Sherlock, so he just gave in and helped John up the stairs. Though Sherlock found it odd since both their clothes were wet, Sherlock had, for once, dressed lightly. And John went out in his usual jump and such. So Sherlock could feel John's hot skin against his own, and although the contact was odd, it was welcomed. "John, I can't carry you all the way into your room." Sherlock said softly into john's ear. "…. Sleep here…." John's voice came out meek and Sherlock almost could hear a word of it. "John, we can't sleep on the stair case. Please don't be a child." "…No…. Sleep with Sherlock..." Sherlock paused for a second. John was drunk after all so Sherlock took this as a sign that he just had the normal, drunk and lonely nights, like Lestrade would have. He finally made it up the stairs, still not responding to John's last retort. Sherlock gently placed John on the couch and sat at the edge of the sofa.

John curled up into a fertile position and wrapped himself in the closed blanked around him; which was on the table stand actually. Sherlock had went into his room and changed into his night gown and sat back down with John. He sat in his thinking position and clapped his hands together. Sherlock gazed at John and smiled softly, but it vanished when he saw how cold John was. "…wet clothes…." Sherlock said to himself. He gently got off the couch and nudged at John. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes, John." John didn't respond, just squirmed in his sleep. Sherlock sighs and smiles softly again. He leans down and kisses John on the lips, John responds and his eyes open slowly. "And here I thought all those fairy tales were just a pile of rubbish." John said as he looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock laughed, and John joined shortly after. Sherlock helped John up and pulled him up into a standing position. "Now go change out of those wet damp things before you soak up the entire couch." Sherlock helped John up the stairs and waited down stairs for him.

John came back down with only his boxers on and was teasing Sherlock. Sherlock was on the semi-wet couch and John sat on his lap. John faced Sherlock and started to kiss him. "Now that the kiss has awakened the prince, what will the king do now?" John whispered into Sherlocks ear. Sherlock smirked and pulled him down onto the couch with him lying on his back. "Shall we do as the king says?" "Of course." John wrapped his arms around Sherlocks neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sherlock kisses Johns neck then moves to his chest, licking every inch of John's chest. John moaned and his back arched. Sherlock smirked again, and then trailed his tongue down to John's boxers. John's breathe became heavy and Sherlock used his teeth to pull down John's boxers. John kicked his boxers off himself. "Sherlock…." John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock began to stroke John, causing John to almost stop kissing from gasping. John's arms still in place around Sherlocks neck began to pull on the black curls of his lover. Sherlock gasped and added more of his tongue into John. Sherlock ran his other hand into John and slid one finger at a time into his lover. John's back arched even further. "God…." John broke the kiss and moved to Sherlocks neck and bit on his exposed skin. "It's not very fair that the king gets to be clothed while his person stays naked." John smirked and Sherlock replied with a soft moan. John placed his hands on Sherlocks gown and began to remove it slowly. Causing Sherlocks hardening groan to become even more so. That was Sherlocks only layer of clothing, so John could see all of him. Sherlocks hands were still stroking John and pulling in and out of him, and their pace had become faster. John was over whelmed with pleasure, God; he couldn't take much more of the teasing.

"Sherlock, oh, please, I need more!"

"As you wish."

Just random short thing I did for a meme. Need more practice with the sex stuff though. Sorry it was so stupid. XD


End file.
